


Amor

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Love, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Science Boyfriends, Tony's robots are idiots
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele odiava admitir, mas Tony Stark não sabia de tudo.<br/>E Butterfingers não deveria ser permitido perto de chamas. Nunca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006431) by [Bannerific (Nellethiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellethiel/pseuds/Bannerific). 



> N/T:  
> Quinta parte da série Of Science and Soldiers - 100 One-Shots.
> 
> Traduzida com autorização.

Tony Stark podia contar com suas mãos o número de vezes que seu pai havia dito que o amava. E até hoje, Tony ainda não tinha certeza se acreditava, na maioria das vezes. Ele sempre sentiu como se fosse uma formalidade. "Você é meu filho e eu te amo e eu sei o que é melhor para você, então é melhor você ouvir com atenção", e essas merdas. Sua mãe havia dito isso algumas vezes, mas, até onde Tony sabia, ela estava apenas tentando compensar por nunca o apoiar para ele, e ele não aceitaria isso.

 

Nada disso significa que Tony não sabia como amar, é claro. Ele tinha certeza que ele sabia como era amar alguém, ao menos platonicamente, e ele tinha certeza que ele sabia o que era a sensação de ser amado. A maneira como sempre podia confiar que Pepper e Rhodey tomariam conta dele e cuidariam dele lhe disse tudo o que precisava saber sobre se eles o amavam ou não. (Eles amava.) E, embora ele não fosse o melhor em demonstrar, Tony realmente retribuía. Ele às vezes (muitas vezes) temia que seus presentes opulentos espontâneos e seus gritos precipitados de "Eu te amo, cara!" ficassem aquém do que sentia, mas porra, ele estava tentando.

 

O que era novo e um tanto alarmante, no entanto, foi a percepção de que ele poderia estar apaixonado por alguém. Alguém que não só lhe deu mais razões para amá-lo mais do que a si mesmo, mas o fez sem lembrá-lo das coisas que ele odiava sobre si mesmo. Tony tinha pensado, há algum tempo, que ele era apaixonado por Pepper. E ele tinha tentado tanto estar apaixonado por ela que levou vários meses para perceber que ele... não estava . Ele precisava dela, certamente. E ela era boa para ele. Mas ele não era bom para ela. Não de uma forma bad-boy, vamos-fumar-atrás-do-post-e-cometer-pequenos-furtos-juntos-baby, mas de forma eu-preciso-de-você-BEM-mais-do-que-você-precisa-de-mim. Tony confiava muito em psicologia, mas ele sabia que issonão era saudável. E ele sabia que não era uma base legítima para o amor romântico.

 

Mas isso... isso era totalmente diferente. Isso eram borboletas e suores frios e perder o raciocínio no meio da frase quando o foco de suas afeições entrava na sala. Isso era o descarrilamento catastrófico de sua linha de pensamento no momento em que contato físico foi feito. Isso era não apenas estar muito animado, mas desesperado para chegar ao laboratório, não para escapar de pessoas, mas para ser capturado por uma pessoa, para cair dentro daqueles olhos, para se derreter naquela voz, para ser arrastado pela própria força vital de Bruce Banner. E Tony estava absolutamente se cagando de medo.

 

Havia tantas coisas que poderiam dar errado. Tony estava dolorosamente consciente de suas falhas, ele era distraído, desatento, egocêntrico, volátil, e excepcionalmente talentoso em irritar as pessoas. E Bruce com certeza merecia mais do que tudo isso. Então Tony decidiu que ele teria que se contentar apenas com um tipo de assustadora, constrangedora, paixão-a-distância. Era uma droga, mas é a vida.

 

Considerando tudo isso, Tony foi surpreendido quando Bruce disse o amava naquela noite emocionante no laboratório.

 

Tony tinha sido refazer seus foguetes, numa tentativa de torná-los mais poderosos, quando um Butterfingers excessivamente entusiasmado girou segurando a tocha de acetileno, e todo o projeto ficou literalmente em chamas. Tony não tinha certeza de que recipiente exatamente havia erroneamente deixado aberto, mas antes que percebesse, toda a sua mesa de trabalho era uma bola de fogo enorme e Bruce estava arrastando-o em direção à porta puxando seu cinto.

 

Uma vez que eles estavam a salvo fora do laboratório, deixando robôs significativamente menos inflamáveis para colocar a situação sob controle, Bruce começou a o examinar, verificar se o dano não tinha ido mais longe do que as sobrancelhas chamuscadas e o que parecia uma queimadura de sol.

 

"Olha, Bruce, eu sinto muito", Tony começou, afastando-se e passando a mão distraidamente pelo cabelo. "Eu tenho que ter mais cuidado lá dentro."

 

"Não é um problema, Tony", disse Bruce facilmente. "Até onde eu sei, se ninguém sai verde e rosnando, um acidente de laboratório não é motivo para alarme."

 

E então eles riram até que não conseguiam respirar.

 

Foi enquanto ambos enxugavam as lágrimas de seus olhos e recuperaram o fôlego que Tony olhou para seu amigo, seu estômago ainda com espasmos periódicos do riso residual, e disse: "Eu realmente amo você, Bruce."

 

Só isso, e agora estava no ar.

 

E Bruce hesitou por apenas um segundo pensativo antes de dizer: "Eu também amo você, Tony", e também foi só isso.

 

E então o momento passou, e eles voltaram para o laboratório, que já não estava mais em chamas, mas tinha-se tornado bastante encharcado.

 

De repente, Tony percebeu que o "amor" não era tão simples e rotineiro como ele pensava, ou talvez esperava. Porque Bruce tinha dito isso de volta. Ele sabia que Bruce não iria mentir para ele. Mas ele não tinha ideia do que isso significava.

 

Algumas vezes Tony se perguntava se ele era tão inteligente quanto todos pensavam.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Muito obrigada ao meu querido amigo Jasper (Midtime on TheDailyNeopets) por escolher o tema dessa.


End file.
